


Crossed Wires

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exasperated!Spock, M/M, Protectiveness, mush, snapshot, trapped in a turbolift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is...?<br/>(a) perplexed <br/>(b) protective <br/>(c) exasperated <br/>(d) all of the above</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossed Wires

"You're angry at me," Kirk observes, watching Spock closely. They stand at opposite sides of the turbolift, jarring quiet surrounding them. "Why?"

The lift is motionless—not by choice of its occupants, but by dint of the power interruptions Scotty's been battling since the Enterprise entered this nebula—and Kirk is just glad the lights didn't cut out with their momentum. They've dimmed to save power, but Kirk still has no difficulty making out the blank expression on Spock's face. There's nothing tangible to hint at Spock's thoughts, but Kirk doesn't need tangible evidence to gauge his first officer's mood.

"I am not angry," Spock smoothly disagrees.

Kirk rolls his eyes. "Fine. You're cross. Why?"

"If I _am_ cross, there is no point discussing it, Captain. You are unlikely to modify your behavior. A discussion would accomplish nothing, except perhaps to agitate us both. I think we can agree that these are not ideal circumstances for such discourse."

Kirk blinks, working that through, and realizes, "This is about Omega IV. I _knew_ you were too quiet during the post-mission debriefing. Spock, why didn't you say something?"

Spock's expression flickers, for an instant visibly giving way to exasperation. Then the usual control settles calmly across his face once more. 

"There was little point," Spock says reasonably. "Your decisions fell within the bounds of Starfleet directives and protocols."

"Then why are you angry?" Kirk asks. Before Spock can protest again, he corrects himself, " _Cross_. Why are you cross?"

"Because this was only one incident of many. Your proclivity for unnecessary personal risk is... troubling." 

"You worry about me," Kirk translates. It's an admission that probably shouldn't surprise him as much as it does. He, of all people, knows how deeply Spock feels. Among the rest of the crew, only Uhura has the same understanding, and she would probably be horrified that Kirk still has it in him to be startled by something so simple and obvious. 

"You make it far too easy _to_ worry, Jim," Spock says more softly. "Especially now that we have become more intimate." The way he says that final word sends a pleasant thrill along Kirk's spine. It makes him want to close the distance between them and touch Spock in all kinds of inappropriate ways. But this is neither the time nor the place—trapped and on duty and half expecting the red alert klaxons to sound at any moment—so Kirk uncrosses his arms and slides to the floor instead. 

He settles cross legged and sets his elbows on his knees, slouching as comfortably as he can on the hard floor. Spock arches an eyebrow, clearly not thrilled at the idea of the floor, but ultimately he crosses the turbolift and sits beside Kirk. Spock doesn't touch him, and his posture is as stiff as always.

"I can't promise to take fewer risks," Kirk says in a tone of quiet apology. 

"I know," Spock says. For all that his voice is as even and steady as ever, Kirk hears a hint of resignation in those two simple words.

"I can be more careful, though." It's not a contradiction. Spock will understand the genuine promise in Kirk's words. The Enterprise is Kirk's responsibility, and he will always take the risks that he can't ask of anyone else, but he can try to remember that not everything is a one-man battle. He can remember to ask for help. 

"I would greatly appreciate it," Spock says. 

When Kirk offers a cautious smile, Spock nods, and they lapse into easy silence for the remainder of their wait.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Crossed Wires [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452223) by [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/pseuds/idellaphod)




End file.
